Jackson Gets His Wish
by Snackdiesel
Summary: Jackson is sick of just jacking off to the thought of Bobby Popko and decides to put a plan into effect to get in his pants! I suck at summaries. First story so leave a comment and please don't bite my head off


_**Hello people of FanFiction I've been dying to read a pairing about these two so I made my own I hope you like it. (My first time writing a story) Leave reviews please so i can see what you thought and if i should continue. Sorry in advance for any grammar or punctuation problems.**_

* * *

 **Jackson Gets His Wish**

Jackson Fuller was very excited for today he was finally going to make his move on Popko. He had been planning this moment ever since he heard from his little brother Max that Popko and Ramona had kissed. He was extremely jealous and wanted the cute young boy all to himself.

' _Ok think to yourself Jackson what is the plan_.' Jackson thought.

The plan in question was for him to sneak off after school to hang out with Popko when his parents weren't home which they never were. He was gonna start up some classic wrestling and hope to get Popko hard and move from there. Surely a guy that hot can't just be interested in girls that's just not right.

"Good, this plan is golden no wonder everybody calls me 'Jmoney', I better get to school before mom has a cow!" 

Getting to school Jackson saw Popko waiting at his locker to go to first period.

"Yo what took you so long bro i've been waiting here for almost like a whole minute" Popko complained.

" Sorry dude mom made some amazing breakfast that i just couldn't miss out on" Jackson lied. Knowing he was only late because he spent so much time wondering how he was going to put his plan into action.

"Well in any case hurry up I saw Lola going into class she had a really short skirt on if we hurry she might drop something and show her panties when she goes to pick it up."Popko suggested.

As they hurried to their first period Jackson started freaking out wondering if his plan would ruin the friendship he worked so hard to keep. Everyone knew he wasn't as bad as Popko and he needed to act to seem cool around him.

' _No we are doing this Jackson and nothing is going to stop us_ ' He thought to himself.

As the class went on Popko tried to grab Jackson's attention. Popko pointed forward and Jackson noticed he was pointing at Lola's butt. He looked a little closer and realised her panties were showing a bit they were pink and had hearts on them no surprise. Being in the back corner of the classroom held many benefits such as not being able to be caught looking at the panties.

"Holy crap bro those are her panties she wouldn't even give me a glimpse of them when I hit on her." Jackson whispered over.

"Man I would love to fuck her dude we should try to get her to put out to both of us at the same time, think about it you take her from the front I take her from the back its perfect and we just switch as soon as we both get finished." Popko whispered back.

Jackson looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to either one of them. Seeing that the coast was clear he continued with his conversation.

"Dude there is no way that would be possible no ones that much of a slut they would want two of us at the same time, but you're right the idea of it is so freaking hot," Jackson continued. "Brb I gotta use the bathroom."

Jackson raised his hand and when he got the go ahead started walking toward the bathroom. Once there he checked to make sure it was empty like he hoped and went into one of the stalls. Getting in he sat down and struggled to pull down his pants.

' _All that talk about Popko fucking Lola really got me hard I wish he was talking about him fucking me like that but whatever it'll do_ ' He thought. Pulling out his 6 inch cock he sighed he didn't want to jack off before making his move on Popko because he wanted to cum a lot when they finally did it. He just couldn't help it and had to get off right now. Looking down he spit a little on his member and started rubbing it around.

"Ahhh fuck." He moaned out loud. Jackson slowly got into a rhythm and thought about him being on his knees in front of Popko getting the honor of giving him a blowjob. Wrapping his tongue around the dark head of his cock and slowly taking it all the way down his throat. Quickening his speed his moaning started getting louder and louder. Wishing he could just get on his hands and knees and have Popko fuck him into his bed.

"Uh Uh Popko fuck me please I need you in me" Jackson moaned as he came. Not noticing the boy in question had come to check on him since he had been gone for about 10 minutes now. Popko quietly snuck out of the bathroom and back to class thinking about how his best friend must be gay for him to moaning stuff like that while jacking off.

' _That was kinda hot maybe we can hang out after school and do something together_ ' Popko thought while returning to class. Two minutes after Popko returned Jackson walked in looking very calm. As he sat down Popko whispered over. "Hey wanna come to my house after school we could chill out and play some video games or something no parents, place all to ourselves."

Jackson pretended to think it over so he didn't seem too eager then he replied "Sure sounds great I need a little break from my family."With that Jackson and Popko's plans both went into effect neither one knowing the others desire.

With the school day ending Jackson started getting very excited it was hard enough controlling himself so the day didn't go slower than normal,but somehow he pulled it off. Walking to his locker for the second time that day he saw once again the object of his desires Bobby Popko.

"Ready to go, I'm dying to play the new Call of Duty my rents bought me the other day." Popko asked.

"Yea let's get going!" Jackson replied

The game got boring pretty quickly both boys found themselves not focused at all just wondering when they would make their move. Jackson took him losing another quickscoping match to his advantage.

"Alright alright you think you're soo good because you can quickscope I bet i'm stronger than you wrestle me right now if you don't that means I win." he exclaimed.

Bobby figured this was Jackson making a move on him so he just went with it.

"Alright im down there is no way you're stronger than me i'll have you pinned in about 20 seconds you're on!" Popko yelled. The wrestling match started off pretty evenly and it looked like Jackson had the upper hand until Popko flipped it last second and pinned Jackson. With Popko looking down at Jackson struggling he noticed just how cute he actually was. Without thinking about it Popko leaned down and pressed his lips against Jackson's.

"HEY HEY what are you doing dude what the fuck!" Jackson yelled.

"Dude don't pretend you didn't like that I know you like me just like every other little slut in this school" Popko replied calmly.

"What makes you fucking think that! Get the heck off me!" Jackson screeched.

He wanted this more than anything but he couldn't let Popko think he was just some faggot that would take any opportunity to hook up with him. ' _How does he know about my crush on him anyways_ ' Jackson thought

"Well while you were in the bathroom I snuck out of class to go check on you and to my surprise you were in one of the stalls moaning your little ass off begging me to fuck you. So are you gonna keep acting or are you gonna let me fuck another load out of you?" Popko asked.

With that Jackson's cheeks burned a bright shade of red and he nodded. Popko leaned back down and kissed Jackson again but this time he kissed back. Both boys slipped their tongue into the others mouth and a fight for dominance ensued. Jackson who didn't know the first thing about french-kissing just wanted to explore his best friends mouth. With Popko winning the tongue war he broke the kiss and pulled away breaking the thin trail of saliva that connected their mouths. He pulled Jackson's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor then slowly started placing kisses down his chest. Taking some time to explore Bobby placed Jackson's right nipple into his mouth and teased it a little bit with his teeth.

"Uh that feels so good don't stop please." Jackson Pleaded.

Popko continued for a minute or so longer and switched sides so he could work on the other nipple drawing out more sounds from Jackson begging him to continue. Stopping for a moment Popko leaned up and took his shirt off. Then went a little lower and started unzipping Jackson jeans. Pulling his pants down Bobby saw Jackson's underwear brown boxer briefs with yellow smileys all around. Laughing to himself about how pure Jackson was he moved to the next step and grabbed Jackson's waistband and slowly started pulling down revealing inch by inch his hard cock.

"Someone sure is eager to get a little something from Popko huh" Popko teased.

Jackson just blushed and let Popko continue. Popko picked Jackson cock up causing him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jerking it a bit Jackson started to moan.

"Ugh that's it keep going please suck me" Jackson pleaded.

Popko didn't consider himself gay but he thought it was the least he could do since he was going to be fucking him in a few minutes. He leaned down and slowly inserted Jackson's dick into his mouth. Going down to see how much he could take at once he realized Jackson's cock was bigger than it looked and he could barely fit the entire thing in his mouth. He came back up and wrapped his tongue around the flared pink head and sucked a little harder.

"Uhhhhh thats it i love this keep going baby. "Jackson moaned.

Popko took this time to bring his hand to Jackson's mouth and stick his fingers into his mouth for him to suck. Understanding what Popko wanted he started getting his fingers as wet as possible knowing it was going to better for him the wetter they were. Continuing to suck on Jackson Bobby removed his hand and brought his fingers to Jackson's asshole. While going down farther onto his cock he slowly started pushing one finger in. Slipping right in Popko started pistoning his finger in and out searching for Jackson's pleasure spot. Hitting something a little tight inside Jackson moaned out and spurted a little precum in Popko's mouth.

"Ugh yes stretch me more please fuck me baby" Jackson begged.

Taking this as a cue to move faster Popko added another finger and massaged Jacksons prostate. Once Jackson started moaning again he added a third finger looking up to see Jackson's reaction Popko realised there was some discomfort in his face so he let Jackson's member fall out of his mouth and moved up to his face and started a make out session. Continuing to finger Jackson Popko waited until he started moaning to continue the next step. Jackson broke their hot make out session and begged once more. "Please fuck me now I need it more than anything i've been waiting for this for weeks!"

"Want to suck me first or do you want me to grab my lube?" Popko asked.

"Just fuck me i'll blow you another time please hurry i need to cum again." Jackson replied sexily. Popko shucked off his jeans and boxers and threw them to the floor. Reaching over to his nightstand he pulled out a little tube of lube and poured some over his 6.5 inch cock. He rubbed it all round and poured a little onto Jackson's hole. Not wasting any time he rubbed his head against Jackson's entrance. Slowing pushing in looking down at Jackson once again noticing discomfort in his face he tried to help.

"Just breathe i'm going to go all the way in the pain will feel better once i hit your spot again give me a second babe," He said. "Here we go." Leaning down to capture Jackson's lips once again in a kiss he thrusted all the way causing the smaller boy to scream a little in his mouth. Slowly pulling out he aimed for that spot that he know would make Jackson melt. Thrusting back in he hit the spot making Jackson see stars. Popko started a rhythm thinking he wouldn't last long because Jackson was so much tighter than any girl he ever fucked and without using a condom he was feeling so much more. He continued to thrust looking down into Jackson's eyes he went back in for another kiss to capture his little moans that were escaping into the air. Kissing made him so much more horny and he realized he was going to cum soon. Not wanted to cum first he doubled his efforts and continued hitting Jackson's prostate. Feeling his hole getting tighter he knew Jackson was close so he took his lip in his mouth carefully and bit down.

"Cum for me you little slut, I know you've wanted this for a long time now. Cum for me so I can put my load in your ass." Popko prodded. With that he hit Jackson's pleasure button once more and his ass became impossibly tight as Jackson came over his chest and even shooting as far as his chin. Feeling this Popko's cock swole up as well and he painted Jackson's insides with his little troopers.

"UHHH" Jackson screamed as his senses overloaded. Feeling his ass was very warm inside Jackson figured his goal was complete and he milked a load out of his best friend. "That felt amazing dude" Jackson said as Popko slowly slid his dick out of Jackson's ass watching as his load spilled out. Calming down both of the teenagers just looked at each other for a while.

"Wow," Popko said "I've fucked a few girls over the months almost Ramona but nothing has ever felt that amazing before. We have to do this again sometime."

"I'm completely down," Jackson said while trying to get his clothes on. "I gotta get home fast or my mom will track me down ,but thank you so much I know I probably owe you an explanation on why I didn't tell you how I felt until now, I promise i'll text you or something.

Leaning down to kiss Popko again Jackson noticed a little bit of cum he must have spurted onto Popko's cheek and licked it off. Grabbing his shirt and nearly running out of the door Jackson yelled "BYEEE CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" On his way home Jackson felt something wet running down his leg smiling to himself once again because of the reminder that he had finally been fucked by his crush.


End file.
